Poke Academy Remixed!
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Just me trying to revive this story. Any shippings the first reviewer wants. All you have to do is pick all the shippings so the character are either: together,with an OC of mine,or lonely. Use all the PokeSpe characters so I know who to add to the story.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay so here's my new fanfic!

Silver: It's more of a remake of one that flopped.

Me: Shut your mouth! But, you are right. Everyone this is a remake of the first fanfic I created that epically flopped. I'll make it better I promise now Silver disclaimer please.

Silver: If this girl owned Pokemon my hair would be in a ponytail. It's not so she doesn't.

Me: BTW I don't know some of the parents' names so I'm just gonna make them up. If y'all know them please tell me!

Chapter 1

Ruby's P.O.V

I woke up to the soft chirping of the wild Tailow. I slowly sat up in my bed and looked around. A desk in the corner parallel to my bed with a laptop and some of my scrapbooks. Right next to the desk was a book case that held some more scrapbooks and book about Pokemon. On the wall to the right there was the door to my closet that held my clothes and other junk. The red drapes didn't allow the pale yellow sunshine in so my room was pretty dark. I pulled off my plaid red and black comforter and hopped out of bed. I straightened my white T-shirt and black sweatpants and pulled the drapes. I saw the viridian colored forest that seemed almost endless.

"I can't believe I ran away from here when I was younger." I whispered to myself. I knew I was an idiot back there for ever wanting to leave LittleRoot forever. I'm so attached to this place now and my heart lurches everytime I think about what's going to happen today. My sister, Aqua, and I are going to a _boarding school_ in the Fiore region. My father and I are on good terms now but when he told us what was going to happen I got so angry I said something I regretted.

*FlashBack*

_"Aqua," my father said."Ruby I want to tell you something that's important." I was surprised with his serious tone. "Your mother has suggested that instead of going on a new journey this year you two will be going to school in the Almia region." he said. I stared at him. All I did was stare feeling absolutely nothing until a wave of anger hit me. "__**Why?**__ Why do you guys have to ruin my life again? I was perfectly happy living in Johto with my friends, but then we had to move to Hoenn. Now I love it here and now I have to go somewhere so far away. I just wish I could run away from this horrible home. I just know you'll love that." I stormed off without letting him say anything else._

_I ran outside to the secret base Sapphire and I shared. I was so glad she wasn't there right now because I really wanted to be alone. "Ruby!" I winced and turned around to see Aqua with a dissapointed look on her face. Electric blue eyes filled with sadness. Her black hair got in her face so she blew it away. "Ruby, we need to talk about what you said to Daddy." Aqua said softly. I was angry before but the way my sister smiled melted all of that away. _

_"You have to know that they're only doing this for us!"_

_"Yeah right! Dad has always been dissapointed in me for choosing contests over battles."_

_"Ruby, Daddy's always been proud of you! Whenever he called to check on me while I was living with Grandpa Rakka he always ended up talking about you. He always boast about how you've gotten stronger and that I should be more like you."_

_I was shocked until it dawned to me that it was probably true. Aqua always had to play 2nd fiddle to me, so why was I complaining. "Alright, I get it now. Let's go home so I can say sorry to Dad."_

_*_End of FlashBack*

I sighed at that thought and pulled out my bags. I knew we would be coming back soon since they came up with this idea right in the middle of the first semester, making it 2 weeks before winter break, so I didn't pack that much. I threw all my clothes in one giant suitcase and all the stuff for my prized Pokemon in the other. I then filled backpack with entertainment, my iPod, PokeGear, sewing kit, knitting needles and yarn, my laptop, all my money, and a brush. The brush isn't entertainment I forgot to put it in my clothes suitcase.

I pulled out the top pair of clothes in my clothes suitcase and put it on. It was my new school uniform. It was a white button up shirt with long black pants. It came with a jack that had the schools emblem. A green sheild that had a Dragoniar coiled around on a sword. 'Dragon Fang Academy, huh?' I thought as I put on the jacket. The school let you wear your own shoes and tie so I bought one. I pulled out my Vans that were checkered red and black on the side and put them on. I tied my red and black necktie on and straightened it.

I heard the door open with a creak open like it always does. Aqua stepped in wearing her own uniform that was pretty much the same except she had a knee-length black skirt, a pale blue and white checkered bow where my tie was, and white Vans with pale blue squares on the side. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail with a long pale blue ribbon with white trim that went to her waist. Her bangs exploded just like Gold's.

"You got your stuff packed already?"

"Yeah did you?"

"I have them downstairs don't forget your PokeBalls!"

She zoomed out the door in her hyper state. I smiled and sweat dropped. I hope I don't have to deal with this at school.

Sapphire's P.O.V

I can't believe it. It's the day I've been dreading. The day I go to boarding school. I tied my dark blue and white checkered bow around my neck than tied my plain white Vans' laces. I tried to tell Ruby, but I couldn't get ahold of him. The only good thing is that Wally and Emerald are coming with me. I straightened the bandana Ruby gave me. I'm pretty bummed out that all the other PokeDex holders are gonna be out on adventures, but I'll get over it.

Wally walked up and opened the door to my room. "You ready yet?" he asked. I nodded as we ran down the stairs and all three hopped on his Flygon.

Me: Love it? Hate it?

Silver: We really don't care as long as you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! I got 2 reviews!

Silver: Now all you have to do is find a way to put Ash Ketchum and Latias in this.

Me: Party pooper. But, he is right. The _very first _review wanted AltoShipping so that's one of the shippings! My favorite shipping, FranticShipping, was picked too so I'm gonna have some fun~!

Silver: Everyone, please don't put me with a freak.

Me: No one would do but me. I promised my readers I let them decide who's with who so I can't do that. Now disclaimer while I get my thinkin' on!

Silver: If this girl owned Pokemon you would get to decide who's in a pairing.

Chapter 2

Aqua's P.O.V

I hopped off my Pidgeot, Pidge, and dashed into the Lilycove Airport. I wanted to get away from Hoenn as soon as possible. It's not that I hate this place, I love it. It's just that I'm leaving my _special someone _behind here. Don't even try to ask me who that guy is 'cause I'm not telling~! So I'm running to the front desk when I hear something interesting. "Whadda ya mean the flight's in an hour!" a voice screeched. That voice seems familiar somehow. I turned around and saw three kids that were dressed in the same outfit as me. One boy was kinda short, he had blond hair that stuck up on both sides and emerald eyes that matched the actual emerald on his forehead. He had a emerald and black checkered tie around his neck and tall shoes. He was trying to calm down a screaming brunette. She had on a blue bandanna with a white Poke-Ball symbol on the side. Tied around her neck was a blue and white checkered bow that matched her white and blue running shoes. The last kid was a soft green haired boy with pale skin and equally green eyes. He had a pale green and black tie. His outfit was finished with his plain black Vans.

"S-sapphire! Please calm down we can wait an hour. We'll go get breakfast or something..." the green haired boy said almost in a whisper. I knew right then I new these people. They were people I knew, loved, and trusted with all my heart. "Sapphire-nee, Emerald-Chan, Wally-Chii!" I shouted running over to them. Sapphire turn towards me and smiled a bright happy smile. "Aqua-Chan, I can't believe it what are you doing here?" she shouted meeting me half the way. "Mama and Daddy said it would be best if Ruby and I to go to school. What are you doing here?" I asked. "We're going to school too! Please tell me your going to Dragon Fang!" she said grabbing my hand. I laughed,"Yes yes! I'm so happy you're coming too, it would be lonely with just Ruby." Her eyes widened and she asked,"Where is Ruby?"

Now _my _eyes widened. I looked around, but I couldn't find my brother in the huge sea of people. "Wahh, it will be hard to find him in all this mess." Wally commented. I smirked and said,"Don't worry about it! Let's let my 'children' find him." I pulled out two Poke-Balls and threw them in the air. They released a Togekiss and Pidgeot. You wanna know how they look? Then go google it. "Toge-chii and Pidge please go search for Ruby. The first one who finds him and brings him to me will get their favorite poffins~!" I sang. They were off like jets. Man, they like them poffins.

Wally's P.O.V

I watched the two Pokemon quickly and gracefully glide threw the air in search of our friend. "Is this alright?" I asked."I mean you know they love those poffins. They might tear him apart while fighting over him." Aqua turned around and smiled. "Of course it's alright. Don't worry don't worry! Now then I think I heard the word breakfast?" She said linking arms with Sapphire and I. I had to smile. 'Aqua and her food.' I thought as I chuckled to myself. We walked over to a random cafe and all sat in a booth. A waitress with blonde hair and red eyes walked over and said,"Welcome to Cafe Ribbon, my name is Charlot I'll be your waitress." she said in a soft southern voice."Here are your menus and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." Aqua's electric blue eyes brightened at the sight of the food. "I'm gonna get some strawberry cheesecake and hot chocolate and pancakes and waffles and sausage and bacon and ice cream-" she was cut off by Emerald smacking her on the head with a paper fan.

"You'll get fat if you eat all that junk!" he exclaimed."You can have a plate of pancakes, a cup of hot chocolate, and if you behave you can have a small slice of strawberry cheesecake." She pouted,"Who are you Crys?" Emerald smirked,"Actually Crys told me that while she went on that year long trip _I _have to keep an eye on all of you." Aqua pouted even more and simply said,"Fine." Sapphire scanned the menu and said,"I guess I'll have some waffles and a muffin." Emerald smirked again,"You all are such children, always going for the sweet things. I'll have coffee and buttered toast." I already knew what I was getting. Just some pancakes and tea. I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, how are Toge-chii and Pidge going to find us?" I asked. The table fell silent. Beads of sweat ran down Aqua's forehead under her "exploding bangs". She finally busted out laughing and said,"I have no idea!"

Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day.

Ruby's P.O.V

Okay, this is the start to a wonderful day. I completely lost my sister in this huge crowd and as I looked for her I get attacked by her flying rats. No, that's not fair to Toge-chii and Pidge they're good kids I'm just mad. Anyway they fly me around looking confused. I guess Aqua didn't tell them where they should meet. I clutched my suitcases tightly with one hand and zipped open my backpacks front pocket. I pulled out my glasses and zipped the pocket back up. I put on my glasses making my vision _way_ better. I should really think about getting contacts.

I scanned the crowds before I thought,'What am I doing?' I looked at all the cafes in the airport before I saw her in the window of one the cafes. "Over there." I said pointing at her. The two flying Pokemon followed my finger and dove down. When we landed the duo quickly ran into the small shop. I followed at a much slower pace. "Ruby, there you are!" Aqua smiled. My eye twitched,"You could've told me you were gonna run off." I shouted. "And you could've told us you were going to the same school as us." I looked towards the voice that said that. "Sapphire?"

Me: Do you love it or hate it.

Silver: Like we said last time we don't really care as long as you review.

Me: _**BTW I still need the rest of the shippings!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm already starting the next chapter!

Silver: She just made this up too.

Me: Shut up and do the damn disclaimer!

Silver: Testy aren't we? Okay she doesn't own Pokemon. But she does own her OCs and the Lolita and Janji Flower and the fake buildings and shops here.

Me: BTW this story now has luckyshipping!

Chapter 3

Aqua's P.O.V

We just arrived in Almia and are now standing infront of the huge school gate and were waiting with the rest of the new comers. Althought this place is school it looks more like a daycare for rich kids. It has at least 3 whole buildings. The two on the side were 2 stories high and were _really _wide. The one on the right had a pink roof and white stone walls. It had gracidea flowers planted all around the perimeter of it. The door was tall and had wing markings on it. It was made of some type of metal, but looked elegant anyways. The building on the left had a blue roof and equally white stone walls. It had lolita flowers, a flower that looked like gracideas but were blue, all around the perimeter. It's metal doors had the same design as the pink buildings door. The last building was much bigger than the others. It had a violet roof and pale, _pale _white walls. It was at the very least 3 stories tall and was very, very, _very _wide. It had janji flowers, a flower that looked like gracideas but were violet, all around the perimeter.

The pale pink sidewalk went to the middle of the giant lawn and brached out to all the buildings. "Everyone? Everyone, excuse me please!" A pretty 20-something-year-old lady said. She had long redish-brown hair that went down to her knees and sea-green eyes that looked like two perfect gems on tannish-pink skin. She wore a white button up shirt and a dark violet collared jacket with the school's emblem on the left side. She had a black skirt that went to her knees and a black tie with a gold pin on it that probably had her name on it. "Ehem, I would like to welcome all of you to Dragon Fang Acadeny! My name is Miss Rebecca Jans, the Ranger Operations Class teacher! I'm also the guidance counselor here at Dragon Fang." Miss Jans announced. "I'm going to pass out maps to everyone of you and let you all find your way to the front office to check in. Alright, everyone have a progressive year!" Then she flung open the gates and walked towards the violet building.

I opened my map and saw that the front office was the first door in the violet building. I turned to my friends and said,"I know where to go come on!" I grabbed my bags and started walking as they followed suit. Everyone else was looking all around trying to figure out what to do.

*The Violet Building*

We got checked in pretty quickly and got sent off to class. The thing that sucks is that Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald got put into Pokemon Food and Tastes Class and Wally and I got sent to Ranger Operations Class. Well, at least I had Wally! We arrived in class about 2 minutes before the first bell rang. The room looked like a normal japanese class room. Sliding doors, a platform and desk for the teacher, and a chalkboard. The only other people in the class were a girl and a boy and their two Pokemon. The girl had short light brown that sticked out on both and bangs that framed her face and hazel eyes. She had part of her bangs sticking out in the middle of her forehead. The rest was held up by her red goggles. She didn't have a tie or bow, but a yellow scarf. She had running shoes that were blue on the bottom, had white straps, and red on the top. She was holding a Pichu, with a ukelele on it back, on her lap. The boy had brown hair that stuck up and dark brown eyes. He had a scarf and the same shoes too. He was petting a Staraptor.

The girl looked up at us and tugged at the boys sleeve. The boy looked up and smiled,"Hey guys! Are you part of the new group that came here?" Wally smiled back and said,"Yes! My name's Wally Everoll and this is my friend Aqua Yuuki." We walked across the room to their spot. "Nice to meet you! My name is Ben Stoner and this is my partner, Summer Storm." Ben announced. Summer smiled a bright happy smile. The sunlight coming through the window made it even brighter. She's so _PRETTY_! "What do you mean by partner?" asked Wally. "Oh, well Summer and I are Pokemon Rangers. We came to school by order of our boss, Chairman Erma. We've been here since the start of the year." Ben answered.

Just then two girls walked in the room. The taller one had light blue hair, like Crys, tied in a ponytail and red eyes. She had a pale pink bow tied around her neck and pink shoes with white straps. She had a Plusle on her shoulder. The second, shorter girl had honey-brown hair tied in two short spikey ponytails and cerulean blue eyes. She had a cerulean bow around her neck and blue shoes with white straps. She had a Pachirisu on her head. "Summer, Ben! Who's this?" asked the brown haired girl as the ran up to us. Summer did alot of strange exspressions and gestures that I could not understand at all. "Oh, so you're part of the new group and your names are Wally and Aqua." the brown haired girl said. "Nice to meet you my names Kate Rein and this is my friend Solana Fine." Solana waved at us.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't Summer just tell you?" I asked. Ben answered quickly,"Summer's really shy, even with her closest friends, and doesn't talk at all." Solana put on a ,sad but somehow happy, smile,"It took me a while to firgure out the simple stuff she 'says', but Ben can understand her perfectly." Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned,"Well, we've been partners for a long time, so it's only natural!" _Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnng!_ Went the first bell.

"We better take our seats!" Kate said, as we all sat down. Summer in the front, Ben behind Summer, Solana behind Ben, Kate to the right of Ben, me in front of Kate, and Wally to the right of me.

Three boys walked in first. The tallest one had short dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes. He had a dark blue, almost black, tie and dark blue shoes with black straps. He had a Minun on his shoulder. The second tallest had brown hair and grassy-green eyes. He had a dark green tie and dark green shoes with black straps. He was carrying a Pachirisu. The shortest boy, by only a couple inches, had red hair and red eyes to match. He had a dark red tie and dark red shoes with black straps. "Hey guys! Who's the new kids?" asked the red-head. Kate said,"This is Wally and Aqua. Aqua, Wally this is Keith, Kellyn, and Lunick. Kellyn is my partner, Lunick is Solana's, and Keith likes to go solo." My ears perked up,"So all of you are rangers?"

Kellyn took the seat behind Kate, Keith took the seat behind Kellyn, and Lunick took the seat behind Solana. As the rest of the class walked in we all chatted. We agreed to meet at lunch today. Miss Jans walked in and started to take role. She looked around and saw five empty seats in the corner. "Oh my...Are those five tarty once again?" she asked esperated.

The sliding door opened and five girls walked in. They had the same hazel bows and boots. The one on the far right had green hair tied in two braids and hazel eyes that were framed by glasses. The one on the far left had long violet hair that was held away from her face by a pink heart hairclip and hazel eyes. The other one on the inner right had short red hair that went to her shoulder and hazel eyes. The one on the inner left had her black hair in two buns tied in hazel ribbons that matched her hazel eyes. The last one in the middle had pink hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Kate. Before she even got to answer the pink-haired girl interrupted. "Who are we? We'll tell you!" she shouted. The green and violet-haired girls got on one knee. "I'm Mimi Hazel! The smartest of the Hazel Sisters!" the green-haired girl said. "I'm Shishi Hazel! The most fashionable Hazel sister!" the violet-haired girl said. The red and black-haired girl got on one knee too. "I'm Kiki Hazel! The most atheletic Hazel sister!" said the red-haired girl. "I'm Jiji Hazel! The most artistic Hazel sister!" said the black-haired girl. They spread their arms out like they were presenting something. "And this is..." the four said in unison. "Bebe Hazel is my name! I am the leader of the Hazel Sisters" said the pink-haired girl, putting a hand on her hip as the other flipped her hair. Confetti somehow exploded all around them.

"Um, okay?" I half-asked. I didn't get it. Was I suppose to clap or something? "What do you mean 'Um, okay?'!" Bebe yelled, mocking my voice horribly. I opened my mouth to speak, but Miss Jans ordered us to be quiet and sit down. As they went to their seats the Hazel Sisters glared at me. Aw man! I have enimies on my first day!

Me: Yep the Pokemon Rangers are here.

Silver: So you get to choose which shipping they're in too.

Me Except for Kate, Kellyn, and Keith. I have _plans_ for them. *Evil Laughter*

Silver: _Okay_? Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: It's time for your favorite balanced story!

Silver: Now with added HaughtyShipping!

Me: Okay, let's start the story!

Silver: She doesn't own Pokemon. Only the OCs, fake shows, fake shops, and fake people.

Me: Aren't OCs fake people?

Silver: Whatever.

Me: BTW sorry for the wait y'all. I was playing Pokemon.

Chapter 4

Ruby's P.O.V

It's finally lunch time! Sapphire and I have had all three first classes together, Emerald too but he was always dosing off. We made some new friends, their names are Charla-May and Martie-May. They're two sisters that look alot alike. Charlot, Charla-May, is the younger of the two. She has hay-blond hair and brownish-red eyes. She's about 13-years-old, but is very mature for her age. Infact, _she_ takes care of her _older sister_. Martha, Martie-May, is the older of the two. She has strawberry-blond hair and red-violet eyes. She's about 15-years-old, but is kinda immature.

Today, we planned to have lunch with them. They're really excited to meet Wally and Aqua. Man, I hope those two made some new friends too, or this will be a lonely year. Anyways, all five of us were walking into the cafeteria until I bumped into someone familiar. I rubbed my head and shouted,"Oh man! I'm so sorry for bumping...into...you?" I looked up and saw one of my favorite seniors. "Yellow! What are you doing here?" I asked thrilled. I observed her outfit. A yellow and white plaid bow and brown fluffy boots. Her golden hair was tied in a silk yellow ribbon.

"You look so cute, Yellow! Did you pick that out yerself?" asked Sapphire hugging the small senior. "Nah, Blue helped me out a bit. Do you really think it looks that good?" Yellow blushed and giggled as she said that. She looked at Charla-May and Martie-May. "Oh hello! I don't think we met yet. My name's Yellow deViridian Grove, nice to meet you!" Yellow extended a hand which Charla took. "My name is Charlot Mayflower and this is my sister Martha, it is very nice to meet you." Charla said smiling. "Nice to meet you, hello, and welcome! As you know I am Martha the sister, sibling, and kin of Charlot. You may call me Martha, Martie, and Martie-May. Please know that I am pleased, happy, and ecstatic about your arrival." Martie said in her fast-paced tone.

"Nice to meet you too." Yellow said, sweatdropping. "Hey Yellow. If you're here where's Red, Blue, and Green?" Emerald asked. "Oh well, Red and Blue went on a little *Giggle* date! And I was going to meet Green at lunch." Yellow smiled happily. "Wait. _Red _and _Blue_ on a _date_? And you're not sad? I thought you liked Red." Emerald asked shocked. "Oh I don't like Red. I _love _him, but as my big brother." Yellow answered still smiling. "Oh okay. Um, is Crys maybe here?" asked Emerald. "Oh, I don't know. But, if you see Gold, Silver, or Ethan walking around she must be nearby. Come along, it's lunch so maybe they're in the cafeteria." Yellow said, leading into the cafeteria.

The whole cafeteria looked like a restaurant. It had fancy chairs and embroidered table clothe. They served steak and all kinds of fancy stuff in the lunch line. "Holy crap!" was all I could say. After I shook off the shock I searched for my sister and found the next best thing. "Gold, Crys, Silver, Ethan, Ember, Terro, Lacey! You're going here too?" I asked. "Yeah, where's Aqua?" Ember immediately asked. He looked just like Yellow, even though he was Gold's brother. He had the same hair style except he had shorter hair. His eyes were sharper and a bit meaner. And, even though he hates everyone else, he absolutely adores Aqua.

"Hey! Why does that kid look like Yellow? Is he your twin, clone, other you?" asked Martie. Yellow laughed and said,"No no! This is Ember, the youngest of my cousins, the reason we look alike is because of our parents. He looks just like his dad and I look just like my mom. They were twins, so we look alike." Terro jumped in with his green eyes ablaze. He pulled in light brown hair and shouted, "I don't understand how Ember and I are twins, but we don't look alike!" Ember started tapping his foot impatiently. "Great, now where's Aqua?" he asked again. Lacey flipped her silvery-white hair and looked at him with her midnight-blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm getting a little impatient too. Where is she? I wanna hug her!" she said looking around.

Ember already departed from the group. His cowlick was moving around like a radar. "I will never understand how he does that." Ethan said in his usual quiet and shy voice. I can't believe that Gold's twin is quiet and shy. They look exactly the same except Ethan is always twiddling his thumbs and looking to the floor. He really needs a confidents boost. He petted his Azumarill, Zuri. "Hey we can have a Pokemon out?" Sapphire asked, pulling out Toro's Poke-Ball. "Yeah, we can have one Pokemon and it has to be small enough to fit in the building without causing trouble." Gold said, throwing a Poke-Ball in the air. His Typhlosion, Bakutaro, out for demonstration. "Cool!" Sapphire released Toro from confinement. It kicked and cried out happily.

Then it accidently kicked someone in the face. "Whoops."

Aqua's P.O.V

"I can't wait for you guys to meet Sapphire! She's so awesome, she's super strong and cool!" I said to my new ranger friends. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. Man, what's with the bumping into people today? I looked up to see one of my best friends. No wait, _three _of my best friends. "Missy, Pearl, Dia! I'm sorry about bumping into you! Can you forgive me?" I gave my cutest "innocent little girl" face. "Of course, I am just happy to see you and Wally here! How have you been?" Missy asked.

"Hey! How come you make us call you Platina, but she can call you anything she wants?" asked Pearl. "Because." Missy answered. Pearl fumed at that, but he excepted the answer anyways. "You have been busy making new friends." a monotone voice said. We all jumped and looked toward the voice. It was my best friend Ember Blaine. "Ember! Your so mean, why did you-" I was cut off by an annoying voice. "Hey you!" the Hazel Sisters strode to us.

"We want you to apologize for what you said this morning and _who is this_?" Bebe turned to Ember and looked at him dreamily. I almost gagged. "Who is who?" he asked in his monotone voice. "You of course!" Bebe giggled. Ugh, gag me! "You can't mean me. Because I'm not even here." Ember said. "What do you mean your standing right there!" Pearl shouted. Just then a boy walked in front of him and he was _gone_! Everyone shuddered. "How does he _do _that?" Dia shouted.

"I have no idea. Anyways let's go find Ruby." I said leading everyone except, the Hazel Sisters, away.

Me: Yeppers, Ember is like someone from the twilight zone.

Silver: Even I'm afraid on how he does this stuff.

Me: **BTW Read the other reviews then choose the shipping you want! I don't want contradictory shippings.**

Silver: Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been really busy!

Silver: No you haven't. You've been trying to get a MasterBall in Pokemon FireRed so you can migrate a Pokemon with is to SoulSilver and catch Latios or Groudon. I forgot which you wanted first.

Me: Oh whatever! That counts as busy. BTW I still need the shippings! To make it simple the people from the anime(Because a review wanted AltoShipping.), the people from the manga(Cause I wanted them.), and all of my OCs will be in this. So read the story because I added some OCs and forgot to add them to my profile. If you want OC info it's in my profile.

Silver: Okay, can I start now.

Me: Sure.

Silver: She doesn't own Pokemon, but copyrights her characters, shop names, plants, and strategies. Don't take them without asking or we will stop making this and all other fanfiction! Well, we won't stop. We'll just kill this account and make a new one. We also don't own the music in this story.

Me: Okay! On with the start the story! _**Oh, BTW to day'n'nite I just tweaked the character of Ethan from the HeartGold and SoulSilver games. I made him shy and evolved his Marill into Azumarill.**_ Sorry I couldn't just tell you. I tried to message you, but you disabled it. If you want I'll message you their profiles so you won't get confused.

Chapter 5

Summer's P.O.V

We were just introduced with the rest of Aqua and her brother, Ruby's, friends. They're all so nice! Right now we're all eating lunch together. Aqua opened her lunch box and pulled out a bento. I stared at her confused. She looked up and asked,"What's wrong, Summer?" I made my usual gestures and expressions. She looked _really _confused, so I pulled on Ben's sleeve. I 'asked' him to translate for me. "Alright I'm ready to start when you're ready." he said, putting down his sandwhich. I made the same gestures that I used before. "Oh, she just wants to know why you have a bento in a lunchbox." Ben said. "Oh the bento is for me the lunchbox is for Ember." she said. She opened her bento. She had springrolls, they're like soft eggrolls that have noodles, shrimp, etc., and some sauce for in too. On the other side she had some riceballs. "That looks good." Everyone jumped and glared at Ember, who somehow appeared at the seat next to Aqua.

He grabbed his lunchbox and pulled out a book. "Little Brother! You should something. Here you can have some of my lunch." Gold said, giving him an orange. Ember looked at the orange then put it on the table and started reading again. "Ember-Chi, please eat something. You'll get sick if you don't eat right." Yellow said, handing him an apple. Ember looked at the apple and then took a small bite. "Yellow you truly are amazing." Ethan mused in his soft quiet voice. I smiled, I like my new friends. I checked my watch, it was already 12:55. 'Oh no I'm late!' I thought. I quickly grabbed my stuff and 'told' Ben I was going to class. "Alright, I'll see you there!" he said, waving to me as I ran away with Ukulele Pichu on my shoulder.

Aqua's P.O.V

"Well then what shall we do now?" Red-nii asked. "I know what we can do." we all jumped, except Ember. We turned to see a boy with black hair under a red and white cap and light brown eyes. "Who are you?" I asked releasing Ember's arm from my grip. "My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from New Kanto's Pallet Town." he explained. Now let _me_ explain. For each region there is a New and Old version of it. The 'New' regions are almost replicas of the 'Old' regions, but the trainers are a bit weaker. "N-nice to meet you." Red-nii said, I could tell he was frightened by that. He never really liked ghosts. "If you don't mind I'd like a battle with you!" Ash exclaimed with enthusiasim. "With _who..._?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well since I've been sent to test what you newbies got I'll fight the weakest and then the strongest." Ash said. "Now who is that?" I spoke up then,"Well, if you asked me I would say that Red-nii is the strongest. But, weakest I don't know probably me."

Red-nii blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Aqua...! I'm not _that_ good." Ash looked impatiently at me, "So, are we gonna battle or not?" Green-nii got up and said in an even voice, "Who told you to test us again?" Ash smirked and hitched a thumb to the next table over. "My friend, Paul, he's always looking for a good battle. He asked me to give you all a test run. "Hmph! Aqua, decline that challenge, we don't need to prove our power to them!" Green-nii ordered. "O-okay, Green-Nii." I submitted to his orders all the time. "Heh, do you always listen to him? I guess I'll tell Paul you're not worth battling since you're too scared and can't make up your own mind." Ash shrugged turning to Missy asking if she would battle him.

"Hey! I'm not gonna battle you because I don't want to. You couldn't scared a little new born pup!" I shouted. He smirked, "Wanna back up those words with a battle?" I looked at Green-nii and silently apologized. He sighed and knodded. "Alright, where?" I asked. "Come this way." He said, walking away. The others and I followed him to the door. ", we're gonna have a battle, can you referee?" Ash asked. The random teacher knodded and followed us outside.

Ember's P.O.V

"Okay! Who wants to choose first?" ask . "I will!" Ash said, pulling out a PokeBall. "Go, Staraptor!" The Staraptor bursted out of the PokeBall. I took note of it and watched Aqua pull out her own PokeBall. "Then I guess I'll use this little honey! Come out, Toge-chii!" she shouted. The Togekiss burst out with a praying pose. 'So that's her plan.' I thought. Aqua hopped onto it's back. "Hey! That's dangerous, are you sure you want to do that?" the teacher asked. "I do this all the time!" she assured him. "Okay then. Battle begin!" replied.

"Staraptor use Quick Attack!" Ash began.

Staraptor jetted toward Toge-chii and Aqua. Aqua smiled.

"Alright, Toge-chii dodge then use Extrasensory!" Aqua comanded. Toge-chii twirled in the air dodging the attack gracefully. Then his eyes glowed pink and Staraptor started to flinch and squirm around like it was getting attacked.

"Staraptor!" Ash shouted, trying to snap his bird out of it.

"Now Toge-chii, use Acient Power while they're distracted!" Aqua shouted. Giant rocks surrounded them for a secound, then they shot out and pierced Staraptor. The giant bird fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Good job, Staraptor! Now use Close Combat!" Ash shouted. Aqua only had time to brace for impact. Staraptor and Toge-chii were having a rough fight in the sky. Staraptor backed up finally and flew to it's side of the field. Toge-chii and Aqua started breathing hard.

Then Toge-chii glowed a green light and suddenly looked refreshed. "Okay Toge-chii! Use Extrasensory quick!" Aqua comanded.

The same pink glow ingulfed Staraptor and it went down. Dust came up with the crash, when it cleared it showed Staraptor was knocked out. Aqua and Toge-chii smiled as they came down. Aqua twirled around and said to Toge-chii with a smile, "We won! Although, it's not that much of a surprise." She hugged her Pokemon. We all ran to congradulate them. "Aqua, are you alright? That Close Combat attack looked like it hurt." I asked. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" she answered smiling. "Hey you!" a voice shouted we turned around to see a girl with blue eyes and blue hair. She looked a little like Platina. "What was that healing thing you did up there?" she demanded. Aqua looked troubled for a secound, then she changed her expression to an angry one.

"I don't mind you asking, but could you at not just come and yell at me?" Aqua said. She has been on edge today. "My name is Dawn, I'm a friend of Ash's. Now what was that move!" Dawn shouted. "It was the move Wish. Now, I have to take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center and then class." Aqua returned Toge-chii and walked off in the direction of the Center. I followed, I didn't want to be there when that Dawn girl realized what happened.

Terro's P.O.V

I waited for when that girl would realize it. "Hey!" and finally she did. She ran after my brother and childhood friend, I did too. She grabbed Aqua's armed and asked, "What does Wish do?" she screamed. "It does what it does." Aqua said, pulling away from he grip and walking away. Oh man, do we have enemies now?

Me: All done!

Silver: Now you have to spell check and publish it.

Me: Whatever. **I still need shippings and if you have questions get an account and enable Personal Messaging.**

Silver: Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I have school, test, and video games to think of.

Silver: What are you gonna tell them?

Me: **Oh yeah, to all you Dawn fans out there I'm sorry, but I don't like her that much. But, I always think no matter how annoying or mean someone is, everyone should have their happily ever after with someone they love.**

Silver: **That includes me! Why haven't you picked any shippings for me readers?**

Me: Yeah, you're kinda a side character to most people. That's why I made Martie, in case you get put with no one that's really in the manga.

Silver: Okay. Can I do my job now?

Me: You may.

Silver: She doesn't own Pokemon, but she copyrights her characters, shop names, plants, and strategies. Don't take them without asking or we will stop making this and all other fanfiction! Well, we won't stop. We'll just kill this account and make a new one. We also don't own the music in this story or the books.

Chapter 6

*A Couple Weeks After The Fight*

Ethan's P.O.V

I pull out my notepad in my drawer after I finish my shower. I'm in the dorm that Gold, Silver, and I share. We each have our own rooms and bathrooms. Anyways, I pull out my notepad and pen and sit down at my desk. I started writing to my parents in Johto.

_Dear Mom and Dad, Janurary 5th, 2011_

_Everyone is okay over here. Gold-nii and Terro haven't _

_gotten into any trouble so far, and Ember seem healthy enough to _

_walk around with someone watching him. Don't worry though he's still_

_being shadowed by Gold-nii to and from class all the time. I'll be sure_

_to watch over him too. I know how much you worry since he has been_

_anemic and frail since he was a baby._

_Yellow has been making him eat more iron so he be fine for_

_the time. Maybe Aqua-chan could make him something so he'll _

_definitely eat it, you know how much he adores her._

_Speaking of Aqua-chan, it seem like she and the rest of _

_our friends have gotten into a bit of trouble. We seem to already_

_have enimies in this school. Trouble just seems to follow us doesn't _

_it? Well, I'm sure things will turn out well in the end. Write back _

_whenever you find the time, I know how busy you guys are. I'm sure _

_everyone will love to hear from you!_

_Love, Ethan Blaine. Your 2nd son._

It's was a short letter, but I didn't have time to write one that was any longer. I put on my uniform that matched Gold's. It had a gold and black checkered tie and black Vans that were plaid gold and black on the sides. I placed my hat, that also matched Gold's, on the top of my head. I grabbed the PokeBall that was placed on a pillow on my desk and opened it. "Azumarill~!" Zuri, my Azumarill, sang out. I petted him on the head and greeted him,"Good morning, Zuri! How was your sleep?" He jumped up and down, crying out happily. "Hehe, hey do you wanna hold the egg today?" I asked.

The egg meant the egg my grandparents, who own the daycare next to Goldenrod, gave me before I left. It was light pink and had white ovals all around it and darker pink swirls on the top and bottom. I usual held it in it's indestructable case in my backpack. "Zu azuma~!" Zuri sang out once again. I smiled and straped a backpack securely on Zuri's back. I snapped the straps together in the front, just to be safe. I carefully placed the egg in the bag and zipped it close. I pulled out my combo/key lock and snapped it between the two zipper openers. (I don't really know the word for it.)

"There, now let's cook breakfast and lunch." I said, leading the way to the kitchen. I placed some bread in the toaster and started to cook some bacon. I cooked some sunny-side-up and pancakes. I also made some waffles, because Gold keeps saying pancakes and waffles are different, and coffee. I placed the food on the table and started to eat. "*Yawn* Morning, Ethan." Gold greeted me lazily. He was still in his pajamas, too. "Good morning!" I said. He eyed me suspiciously before grabbing three of everything on the menu. "I don't understand how you can wake up so early." he grumbled before biting into his toast. "Where _is _Silver?" I asked, finishing up my food clearing up my plate. "He's still in getting ready." Gold said, wolfing down his eggs.

I opened the cabinets and pulled out three bentos. "Why aren't you getting ready?" I asked. "Hm, it's only 6:30. Class doesn't start 'til 8:30." he said, raising a brow. "I know but I thought you were going to train with Red-senpai? You said you would be going at 7'o clock." I said. His eyes widened. "Crap!" he shouted, he started to shove all the food he could in his mouth and running off. I chuckled and started to make both of our lunches. I placed Chinese Crab and Egg on one side and some white rice on the other. I placed a flat lid on the top and placed some sweet dumplings and other sweets on the tops upside down for dessert. I carefully placed the last lid on top and wrapped them in their identical cloth.

"What no food for me?" a voice asked. I jumped and looked at Silver who stood in the doorway. I frowned. "Was gonna make it." I said turning around placing hand-rolled sushi on the side on his container. Eggrolls lined the other side along with a small container filled with wasabi. Then I placed the cover ontop. I knew he disliked sweets. I quickly wrapped it and handed him it on the way out. "You're just like a housewife!" he shouted, stopping me. My random stop made Zuri bump into me. "Don't say that!" I pouted, puffing out my cheeks. Zuri copied my movements. "Your _so_cute when you're angry!" he said sacastically before patting my head and walking out.

'Grrr! Why does he tease me like that?' I thought stomping out after him, Zuri copying my every move.

Yellow's P.O.V

I woke up earlier than usual today to go meet up with the rest off the girls to study for that test we all have in Pokemon History and Archeology Class in the library. The weird thing about this school is that they put you in a grade based on your intelligents. That's why we're all in the same grade. Anyways I was walking through the corridors. "Onee-chan." a familiar monotone voice. I jumped and turned to my youngest cousin, Ember-Chi, and smiled. "Good morning, Ember-Chi. Where are you going?" I asked. "Library." he put simply. My smile grew bigger,"Me too! Do you want to come with me? All the girls are getting together to study, are you doing that too?" He shook his head "no". "I'm going to read some books. I already finished studying." he replied.

Not really a surprise. Ember-Chi had a photographic memory that was so good he could've been in a much, _much_higher grade. He was teaching proffessers for goodness sake! "Oh, what book you thinking of reading? I now that even though you're so realistic you like stuff like 'Percy Jackson' and other stuff like that." He shrugged and opened the door to the library. We saw something..._odd_.

Me: Cliffhanger!

Silver: Hurry up and publish it!

Me: Yeah yeah.

Silver: Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: It's the next segment of the story! I've had alot of time to do this since it's almost the end of the semester.

Silver: Your readers haven't reviewed yet though.

Me: Yeah, I'm kinda sad about that.

Silver: I'm sure they'll review when you say the thing you're about to say.

Me: Oh, do you mean the thing?

Silver: Yeah why not now.

Me: I think it's too early and we don't have all the shippings yet so I can't now.

Silver: **Then we need more shippings if you want to know what the thing is.**

Me: I love it when we bold the letters to catch attention.

Silver: Shall I do the honors?

Me: Yeah!

Silver: She doesn't own Pokemon, but she copyrights her characters, shop names, plants, and strategies. Don't take them without asking or we will stop making this and all other fanfiction! Well, we won't stop. We'll just kill this account and make a new one. We also don't own the music in this story or the books.

Me: On with the story!

Chapter 7

Yellow's P.O.V

We saw Sapphire and Aqua trying to hit a frightened Kate with large textbooks and dictionaries as Solana and Crystal study like nothing's going on. Blue and Martie-May watched with their own expressions, Blue's was amused and Martie's was scared. Charla-May and Summer cowered in the corner and Luna guarded them from incoming books. "What's going on here?" I asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned toward Ember and I. "O-oh hi! Yellow, E-ember." Aqua said setting down the book she was holding and grabbing some ducktape from a nearby desk. "What's going on? Why are you attacking Kate?" Ember asked, flashing his cute 'innocent curiosity' look. "Aqua and Sapphire got mad because I was gonna tell-" Kate was interupted by Aqua pinning her to the ground and wrapping the tape around her mouth and body.

"Mmph _mph_!" Kate tried to make out words under the tape. "*Huff huff* Oh well, I guess you'll never know.*Huff*" Aqua breathed. Sapphire quickly picked up Kate and walked away to the dark part of the library and disappeared. Ember looked at me and shrugged and started helping Aqua pick up the books.

*15 minutes later*

We finally got all the books gathered and placed on the proper shelves and started studying. Well, I did, but Aqua seemed to be having trouble. "Why the hell do we need to now math? We're gonna be going on a journey so what's the point?" Aqua screeched, tugging at her hair. Ember loosen her grip on her hair and placed the book down on the desk. "Here, if you do this...and that...and then this...you'll get the answer _x=9_." I looked up confused,"Why are you doing math? This is for history." Aqua's eyes widened and squealed, _Eeeeeeeeeeeenh_!

*A couple days later. Janurary 11, 2011*

Ethan's P.O.V

I looked in the mail and saw my parents sent my brothers and I a letter and package. It read:

_Dear Sons, Janurary 8th, 2011_

_ We've been missing you and love that you've been writing us, well_

_Ethan has. Well, we heard it's going to get cold soon so we sent you all_

_some warmer jackets for the weekends. We both hope you like it. Ethan,_

_please take good care of your brothers, especially Gold. Gold, don't get_

_into too much trouble, and don't drag your brothers into your mischief._

_Terro, pass your classes, that means __**all**__ your classes! Ember, please_

_try not to make your teachers insane, we all now you get iritated when_

_you're with the less intelligent._

_ Next, and this applies to all of you, don't get into fights! Gold,_

_people may get annoying, but you don't need to kill them. Terro, we_

_don't care if you hate them, don't hit anybody with sports equitment._

_Ember, we band you from using your mind tricks to make people _

_hurt themselves. Ethan, if you join the debate team don't cry out_

_of frustration._

_ Remember we both love you all and are so glad that_

_your're coming home soon. Good luck at school and say hi to_

_your friends._

_ From, your loving parents._

I smiled at the letter and ran to find Gold. I ran into the living room smiling. "Gold! We..." I trailed off as my smile dropped. The only one in there was Silver, who was sitting in front of the t.v. He turned to look at me and said,"He went to check on Ember and Terro." I felt dissapointed and began to leave when he asked,"What's that?" I followed his eyes and looked at the letter and package. "Oh, it's just a thing." I said not wanting to get into this with him. He nodded and continued to watch.

If I knew one thing, it was to not talk about happy families with Silver. I knew he longed for a family like ours, a warm happy one. I smiled to myself and said,"I'll make him part of our family."

Me: Cliffhanger!

Silver: Read and review.


End file.
